A Little Drama
by TheInsaneLoricWhovian
Summary: Human AU, Nive. Seventeen year old Cody is forced to go to the summer drama camp his parents used to run before they died the year before by his Grandfather. While there, he begins to bond with his fellow cabin mates in the Garde Cabin, and he falls for a fellow newbie. He and the rest of the Garde film a movie about Nine aliens fighting a war for a contest with a mystery prize...


**Chapter One – The Garde Cabin**

_**The guy with the bronze hair is kind of cute.**_

That's my first thought as I slink into the plastic chair, and I immediately have to brush that thought away, because he's making gooey eyes at the blonde girl by the coffee machine, which is so battered it's a miracle it's still standing, let alone still functioning. They're so obviously an item it's almost sickening. Then again, Bronze does have the cliché hero vibe about him.

He's probably come to this drama camp before, all perfect blonde boy with the perfect attitude and a perfect family life to match, and a detailed five year plan for the future. The girlfriend? Probably been with Bronze a while, maybe they'd met in high school or something.

Not that I'd know much about high school, seeing as I hadn't actually been to high school since my parents died about a year ago.

I wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend. Not that I'll ever date a girl of course, I just can't see myself with one. Another guy, on the other hand... maybe. If I'm able to hold a conversation with them without dying of embarrassment.

"That's John. Bloody pain in the ass, I swear," A girl with long, straight black hair is sitting in the seat to my left, legs crossed. "I've no idea why he and Sarah are in the Garde cabin. Usually they're up in the French or Taylor cabin." The girl is obviously good at reading people, because she can tell I have no idea what the French and Taylor cabins are.

"You a newbie, then?" She doesn't wait for my confirmation because she carries on. "The French and Taylor cabins are the ones with the working air conditioning and a full supply electricity." The lights above us flicker as if in acknowledgement. "The ones which don't have letters missing from the door." She adds as an after thought.

I nod, thinking of the cursive letters nailed to the wooden door of the cabin. They were supposed to spell "Guard" but the 'G' was loose and the 'u' was missing altogether, and some bored kid had added an 'e' to the end using a permanent marker, leaving the word, though loose and sloppy, as 'Garde'.

She nods her head at me. "I'm Maren, by the way."

I nod, and there's a pause, and I sit up in my chair suddenly, face flushing. "Oh, um, I'm Cody. Yeah, just... Cody." God damn social situations. Spending the last eleven months in almost total isolation definitely hadn't been good on my already non existent social skills.

As if being shipped off to a drama camp for the Summer could get any worse, not that staying in the house with my Grandfather – who I could barely look at anymore – and surfing the internet doing nothing but watching YouTube videos, eating junk food was any better, I was forced to interact with actual people. Which I was crap at even _before_ the incident.

Maren gives me a grin and – electing to ignore my obvious social mortification – says, "Well then Cody, I hope we get to know each other more." Luckily, I was saved from having to struggle with a reply because two people, a girl and a guy, come through the creaking doors of the cabin, suit cases in hand and wearing matching t-shirts with arrows pointing to the other saying, 'I'm with beautiful' on them. The guy is also good looking, but in a different way to John, more laid back and not as mushy, although it was it obvious he was liked the girl as more than a friend.

They didn't hesitate moving to sit next to Maren, who already has a grin on her face. "Marina! Naveen! How's it been since last year?" She hushes her voice. "Did you hear the news about Pete and Sandra?" I block out the rest of their conversation, my heart in my throat. I wish I was anywhere but here. Oh god, I have to get out of here. Maybe the buses are still coming I could go home and tell Grandfather I was ill or something.

My eyes wonder to the cabin doors yet again, wondering how to make my escape. Except, there's someone standing there. Someone who made the world around me go silent as my blood rushed to my ears, my heart pumping. This guy, compared to John and Naveen, was drop dead _gorgeous._ His hair was shaped perfectly, overgrown and resting on his shoulders, his body was amazingly fit and -

_**And he was staring right at me.**_

I'm paralysed, I can't move a muscle, and my face must be bright red because the chilled cabin suddenly feels much more warm, and if I don't watch myself I could start sweating, and wouldn't _that_ be delightful?

He's walking over to where I am and oh dear lord, the expression on his face, so _flirtatious_, oh god, _please_ -

"Well hey there beautiful, and who might you be?" The world returns, and my heart sinks because oh my god, he isn't looking at me, he isn't talking to me, he's talking to Maren, to the pretty girl with the black hair. What was I even thinking? Why would he even look at me, a nerdy chump slouched in a plastic chair? That's what I am. He was probably one of those assholes who picked up several girls every week and then dumped them straight afterwards.

Maren breaks away from her conversation with Marina and takes one look at Mr Gorgeous before flipping him off. "Piss off and go flirt with someone who's interested." Mr Gorgeous steps back and pouts, raising his hands in defeat. "Nice company we have here." He states, before slumping into the chair beside Naveen, crossing his legs and finally meeting my gaze. His eyes widen and he grins. "Afternoon," And before I can contemplate the fact that he's talking to me in what is that accent, someone calls for our attention.

I draw my eyes away from the guy and stare at the counsellor, who is standing waiting for attention, leaning against a table in front of our row of plastic, all of which have now been filled. When everyone goes quiet, he smiles, standing up straight and running his gaze across the entire row, casually inspecting us.

"Well then," he begins, spreading his hands in an exaggerated motion. "As one of the two counsellors of your cabin, I welcome you personally to the Garde Cabin. That's 'Garde' with an 'e' by the way, as the sign will tell you." Marina laughs out loud, and there are a few snickers down the line. My own mouth curls upwards.

"Anyway, welcome to your first day at Lorien Drama Camp! Some introductions are in order, and as my companion has assured me, most of you have come here before, but there are always some new faces. So, raise your hand if this is your first Summer at Lorien. It'll be a bit hectic, as Luna tells me," He raises his own hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Slowly I lift my own hand.

I put my hand down as he nods. "Only two of you then." I blink, realising I missed whoever the other new camper was. Everyone else seems so at ease here. "Well, you all need to know each others names, first. So, everyone state your name, age and how many summers you've gone to camp. For starters, my name is Adam, I'm twenty and this is my third year summer at camp but my first as a counsellor." He points to the boy on the far left to start, and I find myself thankful I didn't sit there.

The boy gives an awkward smile. "I'm Sam, I'm fifteen and I've been going to the camp for four years," Sam's wearing an over worn NASA t-shirt and he has wavy blond hair. He's wearing a pair of glasses, and he has a geeky-but-happy aura to him.

The girl next to him is younger than most of us in the cabin. She has red brown hair will falls down the side of her face in thick curls. She too is wearing glasses, thick ones. "My name's Maggie Hoyle, I'm twelve," She grips the book she's holding in her hand (1984?) even harder. "This is my second year,"

The third boy is African American, and he's wearing shorts and a top supporting some sports team or another. "I'm Hannu, I'm fourteen, and this is my third year," He grins, "Betcha I can beat you all at the basketball court, though," He gives off an easy going vibe, and the only two things I can think are, 'he's nice;, and 'A younger kid has more social skills than me'.

Then it's John's turn. He puts down the coffee he's been holding onto the ground, steadying it as a bit spills onto the hard floor. "I'm John Jones," Of course he's the type to have a name like John Jones. "I'm seventeen and I've been going for six years. This year my Dad is running the camp," I blink back shock. His Dad has taken over?

It's only after a brief period of silence that I realise it's my turn, and I shuffle in my chair, awkwardly. "Oh, um, hey. My name's Cody, and I'm seventeen." I pause as I think about what to say next, the stares of my cabin mates making me uncomfortable. "This is um, my first year at camp but my parents used to work here, so, um, yeah. I know a lot about it."

And it's over. I almost sigh with relief as I relax back into my chair. Beside me, Maren carries on. "I'm Maren, I'm seventeen and I've been going to camp for six years. Had the pleasure of growing up with John." She smirks, "If he ever annoys you, just mention marmalade," John glares at her and gives a mock yell. "Hey!"

Marina giggles. "My name is Marina, like as of the sea. Because my Mom and I used to live by the beach and she liked the name. I'm eighteen, nineteen in a month, and I've been going for three years."

Naveen sits up eagerly. "I am Naveen Joseph. I am also eighteen years of age but I have been attending the camp for over one hundred years through various forms of reincarnation," So this one's a comedian, eh? "Although in this particular life I've only attended for two years – like you Maggie! - I'm just starting out, really." Marina giggles as Naveen ends his speech.

The next person to speak is Sarah, John's girlfriend. She's a bit shy, but has a smile on her face. "I'm Sarah, I'm sixteen and I've been going for four years,"

There's only one person left to speak – the seriously good looking guy in the leather jacket _who is straight_, I tell myself. He looks down the row, at everyone, and then at Adam. He settles back with a grin. "To hell with order," He says. "I'm eighteen, this is my first year, and," He pauses. "I'm Batman."

I have no idea why I find this so hilarious, but I do, and I can't help but burst out laughing. Not just a giggle or a snicker either, but full on laughter. I'm laughing so hard I can feel it and though I only laugh for a few seconds, it feels like a lot longer and I'm slightly mortified. But 'Batman' is grinning.

"Finally, a human being who can appreciate my wonderful sense of humour," He wiggles his eyebrows at me in a way that makes my heart leap.

He looks down the row again and, meeting my gaze for a split second, winks. "The name's Stanley Worthington. Remember it."

* * *

**A/N: I admit it! I ship Nine and Five! *dances crazily* Nive isn't one of the most popular ships (why would it be?) but I love the idea of it. I have loads of ideas for the AU so even if I don't get many reviews, I'll have fun writing it! :D**


End file.
